Rocket the Ravager: The signs that Yondu Cares part 9
by omega1979
Summary: When Rocket is kidnapped by Halfworld, he is rescued by the last person he even thought possible. Now stuck with the Ravagers for a while, he begins to see the people who raised Peter in a new light Set in the Signs that Yondu cares series, due to the inclusion of original characters Set about a year after the Battle of Xander
1. Chapter 1

**Right, so this was written for AO3, but since it takes place in the same universe as my Sighs of Yondu series I had to post it here too, and because I use my OC...and it's also my first Rocket fic too! xx**

**Set about a year after the battle of Xander **

**rated T for swearing **

**Rocket the Ravager. Chapter 1**

"Subject: 89P13 is beginning to come round."  
"Ah who cares, if he's awake or asleep for this."

Rocket wanted to scream out, like he had so many times before, before they saw sense and muzzled him, now he was tied to the cold table like an animal, his jumpsuits having been removed at some point whilst their experiments continued. He hated being naked, it made him exposed…vulnerable. They had picked up exactly where they had left off, what more did they want from him?

He felt the scalpel going into his left arm, and almost on instinct twitched, knowing that it was narrowly missing a vein. Perhaps it would hit, perhaps he would bleed out all over the table, there that would show them. He willed his eyes shut, their voices so familiar it was like he had never left.

"89P13, heart rate elevated".

"That's not my name, you bastard", he tried to scream through the muzzle, it wasn't his name it hadn't been for a year, it was stricken from his record to be replaced with Rocket…he was Rocket, and this was a dream, no a nightmare.

As always he let his mind play to distract from the pain, perhaps he had screamed out, perhaps he had fought back…he didn't remember. The last clear memory was sitting in a bar on Knowhere with the rest of the Guardians, knocking back booze and laughing over their latest victory.  
Eventually deciding after an evening of watching Drax trying and failing to understand some sort of game and Peter and Gamora trying to hide that they were screwing each other, even though, the pheromones they were giving off made it impossible to hide. In the end, Rocket had decided to go back to the Milano to check on Groot, out of the pot but only slightly taller than Rocket.

He was close to the hanger so could see the rebuilt ship before something hit him on the back of the head, and he woke up to this. Back to his former life, as he felt another scalpel cutting into his leg, in a crisp sterile room, where he was born and why he hated the colour white as he willed the pain away.  
Once upon a time he would dream of a better life where he would never be a prisoner again, the dreams once he knew what the word was due to bombardment of information in his brain, until the moment the words became the norm and he could name everything.

Now he was back where he started, the thought cut into his mind as much as the scalpels, as he wondered about the Guardians, would they be looking for him…did they really give a shit?  
He knew he put them through hell at times, he couldn't help it. They were probably celebrating, he was out of their lives like all their dreams were coming true.

Rocket shivered, as one of his implants in his legs was exposed...dreams, maybe this was a dream, and maybe his whole life was a dream made to cope with the vivisections. He wasn't a Guardian, he was nothing…an object on a surgical bed.  
Maybe his whole life was a lie made to cope with this, and he had never left Halfworld at all, the thought was so real to him, that for a brief moment a tear slipped down Rocket's fur, even though no one noticed.

There was a part of him that wanted to fight back, needed to fight back, but he was tired, so tired. Recognising the meds that had been injected into his veins to make him docile and he could do nothing about it.

Rocket knew he was with the Halfworld scientists, their scents as familiar as Groot's, wait Groot wasn't real…oh god. Rocket was going insane, muzzled and trapped as he squeezed his eyes shut and just wished for death.

He was vaguely aware of the whistle, even tied to a bed his hearing, mechanical or not was sharper than most, a low tone that seemed to get stronger as Rocket was vaguely aware of scalpels, poised in hands ready to plunge into his skins stopping suddenly.  
"What is that?" one exclaimed from behind the mask, as Rocket opened his eyes just in time to see the arrow enter the doctor's throat. For a moment, there was a silence, followed by a fountain of blood staining the white coat, and Rocket thought he must be dreaming.

In seconds almost one after the others, the arrow flew and the assholes fell, in scattered heaps on the floor that was now drenched in their blood, it smelled sticky and metallic to Rocket, as he tried to make sense of all of this…but couldn't.  
That left one, still standing, no older then Quill, his scalpel still in his hands, and a look of fear on his face, which for Rocker still in his drug addled brain felt a small moment of satisfaction and bewilderment, before the inevitable unconsciousness begun to take over.

This was the moment that a swish of red and blue strode into the room, as the Ravager, grabbed the Yaka arrow mid-air and placed it back in his belt. Rocket caught the glint of uneven teeth and the redness of his eyes as he glanced down at his muzzled body, and Rocket caught something else, something he couldn't decipher, as mind recalled the name of the Ravager, Yondu…his name was Yondu, he was the Captain.

Now there were more Ravagers coming into the room, some Xandarian some not as the one remaining Scientist was suddenly thrown against the metal wall with a loud thud. Rocket could sense he was terrified, and good the bastard deserved it, and the Raccoon caught a low threatening growl that could have only come from one person. "Stitch him back up". Four words carrying so much weight, as the Scientist looked to be trying to protest, "But I have orders". It came out as a stammer while Rocket just heard laughter, not loud but more surprised at the stupidity of the comment.  
"I said…stitch him back up".

Whilst this was going on, one of the Ravagers came over, and leaned over his still open body, Rocket catching the look of concern on his face, which carried a scar on one side of it, and for a moment something familiar about his face which tapped into Rocket's mind and involuntary or not he felt a rise of panic, which caused his heart rate to beep widely across the room.

"He's panicking, you're going to have to knock him out…get me a syringe". The Ravager said, he looked like a hybrid of something, Rocket wasn't sure, as he pulled his eye over to see Yondu releasing his hold on the Scientist, who under the threat of death did as he was ordered.

Rocket tore his eyes away and just felt so tired, added by the coldness that swept through his body courtesy of the pain and anaesthetic, Rocket drifted away just thinking one thing he wished he could verbalise.

"What the fuck is going on?"

**To be continued**


	2. Chapter 2

The air was metallic and cold with the familiar beeping of the machines, the only thing different was the voices around him, rough, aggressive but something else under all that something he couldn't name, Rocket knew his head ached though as he managed to pry his eyes open.

"He's coming round". Someone said from the other side of the room, and it was only then Rocket realized he had lines in his veins, and a tube down his throat, pushing air into his lungs, with bandages over his chest, arms and legs that had been ripped apart by scalpels.  
He was lying on his back, a similar way for him to be as he felt his head being pulled back, and hands closing gently upon him. Rocket wanted to cringe, as he looked up into the eyes of a medic…or what passed for one, as the tube was lifted free of his mouth and lungs and caused him to choke.

Each cough produced a spasm of pain through his body, as he looked around and tried to make sense of what he saw, he was in a med bay, that was obvious, the equipment a mishmash of what they had stolen. Some no doubt from the Halfworld bastards that had done this to him.  
As his eyes begun to forces better, the medic stepped back, as the voice from the other side of the room stepped into view, the only shade of blue in the shape of Yondu Udonta, as Rocket felt the tremor of fear going down his spine, reactions taking over reality as he immediately begun to squirm.

"Calm down". It wasn't a request, but done in a commanding tone, but Rocket was having none of it, as a blue hand came towards him, as Rocket even though stuck to the bed with drips tried to get away, as two other faces appears, one of a tall man who didn't get out in the sun that much…and that one from before.  
Instinct taking over as the pink face appeared into view, Rocket made his way to escape, diving off the bed before anyone could stop him, crashing to the metal deck, it was a familiar scramble, as the third one dropped into view.

"We are not going to hurt you". The voice was gentle even understanding, but Rocket wasn't buying that, as he raised his hand and drove it into the man's scarred part of his face as three swipes of blood against the scarred flesh immediately begun to drip.

"What the hell". Tall creepy thin man exclaimed as they both backed off, leaving Rocket in a heap on the floor, looking up breathlessly up at Yondu who seemed like a giant, as his eyes narrowed, not impressed by all of this.

And it was at that precise moment that Rocket's mind decided it had had enough excitement, and he passed out of the deck with a thud.  
Rocket came too, with the feeling of being carried, heavy arms wrapped around him, as he groggily opened his eyes, to see the ground moving at a fast speed, the body holding him was warm and safe, and it was so unfamiliar to him, he felt like he was still dreaming.

"Are you sure about this Yondu?" he heard a voice barely rising above a whisper…were they keeping quiet for him? No, it couldn't be.  
"Look, Peter told me he freaks out in med bays, he has flashbacks or something. You saw what he did to Alezduran, that's not normal even for him".  
"I'm not sure that's what it was about". The mutter was the thin man…he didn't know his name.  
"Whatever, best place for him".  
"Where are you taking me?" Rocket wasn't sure he has said it out loud or not, not that anyone acknowledged him, and the world caved in again.

This whole unconsciousness bullshit was becoming an occupational hazard for Rocket, as once again he returned back to the real world, to find himself lying on a soft bed, the sheets fresh, but there was a familiar scent lingering in the room, as his sense begun to return. "Peter." He mumbled, the first words he had said for a while, as a hand begun to brush through his course fur. Immediately Rocket was on edge, the hand was rough, unfamiliar, but there was an element of gentleness there that he couldn't understand.

"Peter's not here, go back to sleep Rocket."

Lulled by the soft brush running through him, Rocket miracle or not begun to relax. He was fine, he was safe, as curling his tail against his body he settled back to sleep, not unconsciousness but the real deal, he just didn't expect to wake up with the Captain of the Ravagers reading a history text out loud, sitting in a seat opposite the bed.  
Gingerly Rocket sat up, realizing he was naked and on instinct begun to wrap the blanket around himself, as Yondu dropped the pad and looked up, with a smile.

"Good morning,"

Rocket blinked, there was no sneer, just a simple question, as Rocket tried to find the words as Yondu passed him a glass of water which he drunk greedily, finally hydrated Rocket passed the glass back, before he could only say one thing, whilst Yondu leaned back, almost cocky.

"What happened?" His voice was rough, no doubt caused by needles and tubes, as Yondu just crossed his arms.  
"You were kidnapped by Halfworld, my boy contacted me to keep a lookout, we found they were operating on a small colony on the rims…so we went and got you". It was matter of fact, business as usual and Rocket appreciated the lack of sentimentality.

"Where are the rest?"  
"What the Guardians of the Galaxy…on a mission somewhere, and since we're on the rims. I took a detour to get you, so you've slowed us down by at least two days; we're on a silent mission so no contact at all with them until it's over. However I did tell the boy that you're fine, and Halfworld or at least that parts of it are off your ass."  
"What about Halfworld?" Concern was laced with the words, which Yondu understood.  
"All those bastards are dead, and the one we left alive as a warning isn't going to be performing surgery ever again". The last part was said with a glint in his eyes. "So right now you're fine".

"What about me?"

Yondu stopped for a second, God this mouthy rodent suddenly seemed like a child, without his usual bravado. How old was he anyway?  
"Right now, you're here with us, this is Peter's room and treat it like your own until you're gone. If you don't like his leftover shit, just put it in a box …but don't get rid of it. We had your specs on file from the Battle of Xander, so there some clothes in the drawer over there". Yondu exhaled before continuing. "While you're on this ship, I expect you to work. I know you're a weapons expert which is just perfect, because we've set up a workstation in the M-Ship hanger. If you don't work, you don't eat and since I require some very specific bombs I have a feeling you'll gonna be busy.

Yondu chucked at something he found funny, before standing up. "There's a shower over there so get yourself cleaned and dressed". As adjusting the collar of his long red coat, Yondu stood up and turned away, before stopping. "In our med bay, you ignored the rest of us and went for my second mate…care to explain why?"  
Rocket felt uncomfortable with this question, and even with Yondu's back to him, managed to look away, "He reminded me of someone, that's all", which caused Yondu to drum his fingers on the wall, something Rocket noticed was a trait that Peter also possessed.

"Well whoever that "someone" is, just keep it to yourself". He advised, his voice dropping to caution as with his words said he left the room, leaving Rocket alone and slightly bewildered. He was in Peter's room, on the Ravager ship…no, the Eclector, it was called the Eclector. Now had to build bombs…and Yondu had killed all the Scientist but one.  
Rocket out of habit run his hands over his face noticing that the bandages had been removed somewhere in the night, and now he was sporting a few new stitched wounds, that looked impressive, and he was pleased that they weren't causing him that much pain, as he gingerly swung his feet over the bed and looked at Peter's childhood room.

There was a mixture of posters mostly hand drawn, trying to tap into a memory of the Terran's childhood, because what the fuck was a Ninja Turtle? Along with a few scantily clad woman, and some other odd and sods he would go through later as he got to his feet and made his way to the bathroom.

The previous owner having left a bottle of shampoo that would do the trick, as he placed his body under the hot water and watched the crap and dried blood, that had accumulated over the last few days to wash down the plug to be recycled. Grabbing a towel, he wrapped it around his lower half, careful to avoid the implants noting at how much he smelled like "Star Dork". With his body clean in minutes, he walked over to the drawer that Yondu has pointed too, and found several jumpsuits, and under them a few t-shirts Peter had left behind.

Pulling the red outfit over his body, it fitted him perfectly just like it did before, as adjusting his tail, and knowing he had no choice in the matter, took a deep breath and left for the M-Ship hanger


	3. Chapter 3

**Here we go, new Chapter. thanks to everyone for the reviews, likes and follows **

**Chapter 3**

Rocket already knew from the smell alone that the Eclector was a dark, dingy shit hole, that contained the worst of scum and villainy that had somehow managed to turn Peter into the man he was today. But as he stepped into the M-Ship hanger, achieved by following the smell of engine oil and sweat, was how orderly it was in a totally organised chaos sort of way.

Stepping further into the hanger, there were a myriad of crew walking about, putting the ships together, and completing maintenance. Rocket was expecting looks and stares and, of course, the mention that he was a walking freak of nature, instead a few looked up, gave him the once over and went to work. At this point, it looked like they didn't have time for a chat, as Rocket saw a collection of scars and burn tissue on different skin, some older than others.

In the centre of the Hanger his voice rising about everyone else, was the one from earlier, the one that had caused a reaction from him who was wearing an old sleeveless t-shirt, what revealed burn scars down one arm, which matched his face.

Which could have also shown the scars he had seen if not from the healing patch, he had over it, caused by Rocket claws. Rocket knew he should apologise for it, hell he had caused it, the guy had done nothing to him…but it was that face, it was so familiar it was like a blast from the past. Even if this guy looked in his, well at least forty, as he looked up from his pad, and only then seemed to acknowledge the raccoon and addressed him as such.

"Rocket…right?" The Ravager said which cause Rocket to nod.  
"Right, I'm Alezduran; I'm second mate on this ship. Yondu's given you an order and your workstation is over there". He gestured with his hand to a large table covered in tools and surrounded by metal.

"What Yondu wants is on a pad on the table…and if I was you I'll get busy. I know he's pissed about the delay, and he doesn't approve of slackers". The voice was sharp, no doubt caused by his injury, but he was professional, as Rocket stepped over and looked over at the metal, his mind instantly putting it together even before he opened the pad and as he read the order couldn't help the grin…oh, he was going to enjoy this one.

What few people really knew about Rocket, was that he was good with his hands for a reason, his mind was born of chaos and surgery, made to be a puppet expected to take orders, to be what they wanted, at times on the bed having one surgery after another with no anaesthetic, they were crafting him in the image that they wanted.  
So he did the same with what he built, with his ideas, and his plans, made with what they had created so he could use it against them. He appreciated the irony of that as he got to work, carefully putting the metal together, ok it was what Yondu wanted but Yondu was getting a "Rocket Special" as he smiled to himself.

Working in silence, Rocket got lost in the machinery, to the point he almost called for Groot, before remembering where he was and stopped suddenly. Groot, he had forgotten about Groot, and for a moment wished he could call them, they would be worried, after all.

But then again, Rocket was also a realist, even though Groot was still new and not on missions, they had his own personal arsenal of weapons to help them. He wondered if they were worried about him, and wished he could call them, but he knew they were on silent running, and even though Rocket could hack into any computer…he had no desire to piss off Yondu.

As he carried on for several hours, until he heard the sound of a cough breaking into his thoughts and looked into the face of a young Xandarian, barely out of his teens who just looked at what Rocket had created and just looked amazed. "That's incredible". He breathed, as he stared at the bomb Rocket was building.

Rocket then looked back at his invention knowing that would should have taken them days was taking him hours and felt a moment of pride. This bomb would be beautiful. "This is nothing…I can build shit that can blow up moons". He stated in truth, which caused the boy to blink. "Can you fix blasters too?", a comment that cause Rocket to laugh, his real one not that fake on he used when he was being sarcastic to Peter and the rest. "In less than five minutes". He stated, as the Ravager grinned, showing perfect teeth indicating he was newish to the life.

"Fantastic, can you fix mine? The firing range is all off and Yondu has this thing that we have to build our own. He'll kill me if I have to go back to him again". The Ravager, who introduced himself as Donatell, passed his blaster over, and as Rocket promised in less than five minutes, opposite Rocket sat one happy Ravager. "You mixed up the d'asted disruptor and the charge; it could have exploded in your face". Rocket claimed as he passed the blaster back to the very happy teen. "Awesome…oh you better have this. Will twenty be ok?" The teen, well he looked it passed the unit chip over as Rocket was about to claim that he didn't need it, then he realised he did and sod it twenty units was still twenty units as he pocketed the chip as he heard Alezduran call over. "Guys shifts over, get to the mess".

"I'll see you there". Donatell said with a happy grin as he practically skipped out of the room, as Rocket finally realised how starving he was, then again being distracted by work and forgetting to eat was an occupational hazard for him, on the Milano it wasn't uncommon for Peter or Drax to leave a protein bar for him at times. But this time he really was starving, as he placed his bomb parts down and followed the smell to the mess.

In the Mess, Yondu Udonta, was sitting at the Captains table, along with his first and second Mate, Kraglin Obfonteri and Alezduran Laeriz studying the next raid on their plan, as the Guardian of the Galaxy walked in, naturally drawing the attention of the rest of the crew, who just looked at him and each then each other, trying to decide what they thought of him. Since few of them were known for their brain power as Yondu watched the rodent get some slop in a plate before sitting down, noticing that he was sitting away from the rest of the Ravagers to get some distance.

Yondu had already warned in advance to not try any shit with the latest addition, hinting that he had the potential to bite…and perhaps give them rabies, which seemed to be doing to trick.

"What do you think?" Kraglin asked Alezduran, who placed down his beer and just studied the raccoon. "He looks a bit uncertain…he's trying to hide it, but it's all over him. But at least he looks the part anyway" as he turned to his Captain, "So what you gonna do with him?" which caused Yondu to look up, "I've got plans for him…some big ones" was all he would say on the matter, indicating the issue was closed as Rocket on the other side of the room devoured the stew, which to their credit, looked like shit, but tasted delicious, watching several of the crew go back for seconds…and perhaps thirds.

After about half an hour, which his food eaten, Rocket perhaps wondering from the looks of the crew that were still not engaging him in conversation, if they expected him to eat like an animal. Well at least until Donatell and several other Ravagers, some he hadn't met until now and who were whispering to each other, even though Rocket picked up on his name, as one of them finally turned to him.

"I heard that you escaped from twenty-two prisons…is that true?"

Rocket, even after all the shit he had been though couldn't resist the smirk, at his heart he was a boasting bastard and took pride in all of them "It was twenty-three, if you count the Kyln". His statement, true at it was brought the attention of the rest of the Ravagers in the vicinity. They had heard about this but didn't think possible as they all asked the Racoon how the hell he did it.

As the evening wore on, with Rocket filling in on his past prideful exploits as a beer that was absolutely delicious was passed to him, he noticed the crew making mental notes on the off chance they were also captured. Even if he was sure that the said prisons had probably beefed up their security since he escaped, as everyone listened and no one questioned it or him, something that Rocket wasn't used too but grateful for as in the end with everyone piling out of the mess.

Rocket realised how tired he had become, and left for his, well Peter's room, stepping onto the cool deck, he noticed the most of the crew bunked together, but Peter was afforded his own room and wondered what he had done to achieve that, as he stopped suddenly by the familiar swish of Yondu Udonta stepping into his path and looked up.  
"I looked over the bomb, it looks good. You'll probably be finished by tomorrow, so there a lot more things I want done". He said it simply, not bothering to look down at Rocket as he stepped into his own bunk and the door closed defiantly behind him.

Stepping into Peter's room, Rocket changed out of his jumpsuit and pulled on one of Peter's old t-shirts, even though it had been washed it was still saturated with him and looked around the room, noting the pad Yondu had left behind earlier…was that meant for him, or was it just left behind?

He didn't want to touch it, in case of the latter but now he really studied the room It really was full of junk aside from the pictures there were odds and sods, a small holo-imager, which revealed itself to be the Milano, in a before and after state…and the before looked like a price of junk. He knew Peter had built it from almost scratch, but how long did that take he wondered.

As he flopped back onto the pillow, and became due to his heightened senses of something under the mattress, reaching down his hands closed over the pad, it was old really old clearly second hand before the owner received it, even though Peter had taken the time to write his name on the back like it was a valuable possession. Rocket noting the battery charge was almost dead, as he looked over the contents.

Well someone on the ship was big on education and he doubted it was Yondu, some stuff from a school showing that Peter got good marks, a lot of stories, some on maintenance which were child's play, and at the bottom in a file marked "Better times".  
He pressed it open to see images of Peter's life growing up on the Eclector, some taken with him clearly not aware, of him working hard, doing his chores, and some where he was smiling for the camera going from a shy sad boy, to a cocky shit, and as Rocket saw in his eyes sadness again, even as he was getting older.

There was one that caught his attention, it was of Peter cuddled up under a blanket next to Yondu the light from a fire reflecting on their faces so it was outdoors. Peter's eyes were closed in sleep, but Yondu was just looking at him, with a look that was unreadable, as he noticed that Peter looked to be in his teens, as he clicked off the image and saw a few videos in a file marked "I'm fucked up"

A bit of a strange statement to make, Rocket thought as knowing how private this was, but curiosity overrode Rockets idea of privacy, as he clicked on one of the videos revealing a teenage Peter sitting on his bed, his knees curled up to his chest, and the saddest look Rocket had even seen on a person aside from himself.  
"I just found out why Alezduran got his Ravager coat, and his official status. Because he helped me out back when…" Peter, the teenager, couldn't say the words leaving Rocket to wonder what the hell he was talking about.

"So since he now won't teach me to fly even though everyone knows I know how to, I'm going to be a non-Ravager forever, being a skiv, making his beer. I think he does it on purpose because he knows how much I hate him…hell, I don't hate him. I hate what he does to me, how he makes me feel and I have ever since I was thirteen ever since the…"

The pad battery choose to go out at that moment, leaving Rocket stunned, he knew he could charge it with ease but his conscience was finally kicking in and he put it back where he found it, it wasn't as if he could discuss it with Peter, when he next saw him and the look on his face made it clear,and there was no way in hell could he ask Yondu.

Sighing Rocket just leant back and drifted off, he would be busy the next day but was surprised to find how much he was looking forward to it.

**Notes: Ok, for those who follow the series, yes I've made hints to a few things that haven't happened but will...but sorry no spoilers xx**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here we go, chapter 4**

Being a bounty hunter or a Guardian, Rocket never had a routine, he seemed to live his life being thrown from one adventure to the next, some good some bad...and most a little bit of both. He loved them they furled his existence, however as the days passed on the Eclector, he developed a routine…and he liked it.

After he got up in the morning after breakfast it was straight to the Hanger to continue his bomb and Yondu was right it was done less than two days, so he immediately set to work creating several more, along with blaster repair to which the crew slipped him units, since each one took less than than five minutes, he soon had a long line of junior Ravagers forming a line, each time taking care to explain where they had gone wrong. It was rare that he would impart his own knowledge, but most of these kids needed it.

Several times a day, Yondu came down from the bridge to inspect what Rocket was doing, the news that he could build bombs that could blow up moons had spread, and Yondu wanted a piece of that. Rocket at first found it intrusive; to have his work inspected. Then he found that he wanted Yondu to be there, to see what he had been doing.  
It was when Yondu just turned to him and said in his usual harsh tone that sounded slightly stressed "Good work" that Rocket felt like he was glowing inside and set about building some blasters for the crew.

After the shift was finished, Rocket piled to the mess where he engaged the rest of the Ravagers and learned the reason they had joined a life of crime. It was the usual story, slavery, abuse, some left orphans from the Battle of Xander like Donatell who had to choose between family members who would work him to death on a back ass world, or the Ravagers…to him it really was an easy option.

Rocket observed how much of a family these different species had become and in some ways envied them. They led a life of crime but were a unit. Hell, he was a Guardian, but at times bogged down by some state mission, or having to keep his record clean was difficult to the point he missed being a bounty hunter, even if he was aware he sucked at it. He was aware that he wasn't missing the Guardians as much as he thought he would. Little by little he could see the virtues of this life and wondered at times how different his life would have been if he'd met them straight after escaping Halfworld.

Even though Rocket worked himself to the bone, and at times took a break from the M-Ship hanger to do other work on the ship, usually collapsing into bed, then one night he was asked to check one of the internal lines which meant going through the vents. Rocket knew he should have been pissed at being asked to do it, being the smaller member of the crew, but an order was an order…and that order came from Yondu.

The vents were cramped and cold in some places and warm in the others, and he was amused to find on some of the vent walls the initials PJQ with arrows pointing in the right direction.  
So he was following in the crawl space of the famous "Star Dick", he thought with a chuckle as he fixed the internal line which was simply frayed in less than a minute, and leaning back against the metal plate with his jumpsuit sticking to him decided to get one of those delicious beers.

At this time in the mess, there were only two other people and apart from Yondu had the highest power on the ship, and who were currently playing a game resembling top trumps! Something he knew since Peter had created a deck, as part of trying to recapture his childhood, and they often killed a few hours on the Milano playing the game, even if it were made up of Thundercats, Star Wars, He-man and Rocket could never figure out why some guy called Han Solo always topped Boba Fett…Fett was a Bounty Hunter, who cared how he died?

Rocket wanted to be discreet, and just grab his beer and go but since Kraglin seemed to have a sixth sense, didn't even look up as he called his name. "Rocket, we need a third. You in?" Rocket wasn't sure if this was an order or not, but he could see the trump cards were different from the Milano and was curious as he grabbed a beer.  
"And get us a beer would ya". Stated Alezduran up as he dropped his last card and run his head through his hands "You are such a dick Kraglin". He muttered, as Rocket finally reached the table and hopped up on a chair.

"Right, the rule is two units a card, winner takes all. Do you know the rules?" Rocket couldn't suppress the smile that crossed his face, as he pulled out his earnings. "Yes, I do".  
Three games later, with a new pile sitting across Rocket, who was shuffling the deck and getting ready to deal, there had been delays in the game since the cards that had been created by Peter contained the name and statistics of Ravagers, some he didn't recognise and some Peter had never even met, as he was given a crash course on Ravager history.

"So why does Horuz trump Proctom?" As he studied the card and the Ravager, who was given a minus in everything.  
"When Peter got here, he was part of a group who beat the shit out of him. Peter didn't tell anyone, and almost died…Yondu killed the bastard in the end though". Kraglin shrugged, as he placed a card, as Rocket fuelled by the beer decided to ask a question that was playing on his mind.

"So what is the deal with Peter and Yondu anyway? I thought the guy hated him because of the infinity stone thing?"  
Both Xandarians, even the one who was a hybrid, just stopped and laughed.  
"Oh now if the ship has a complicated relationship, it's those two. But hated him...that never happened". Kraglin stated as he took a drink. "Guy raised him since he was eight, taught him how to survive."

"Though he did go through some dark shit when he was in his teens, but they sorted it out" Alezduran remembered, as both Ravagers shared a look.  
"Truth be told, he was secretly proud of being ripped off, finally knew the boy would be alright on his own…well not alone, got his own crew…Legitimate saviour of the universe and all."

"I got here after Peter joined the crew, and yeah it's complicated but that's just Yondu…but don't think he's never cared for the boy. Why do you think they talk so often, it's not for his benefit, and it's also why Yondu won't clean out his room…because he wants him to come home."  
Rocket digested the information knowing the messages Peter received and often rushed off to take in privacy, but thought he was getting berated over the stone, as Alezduran finished his bottle and cracked open another one.

"We all knew Peter wanted to leave the moment he moved all his good shit onto the Milano, and Yondu knew it too. But he had to prove that he was capable and he nailed it, why do you think he never killed Peter when he had the chance, and Yondu was the first on his M-Ship to defend Xander, even though everyone on this ship hates Xander…even Peter, shit even me!"

"Why you?" Rocket asked in all innocence, which caused Alezduran and to some extent Kraglin to chuckle. "Hybrids are treated like shit, and after my M-Ship was brought down in the battle, which is how I got this, by the way". He gestured to his face. "I woke up in prison because I'm half Kree…hence "dangerous". In the end, Yondu had to break me out…Fuck Xander". His attitude twisting from jovial to pissed at the memory which Kraglin shared with a look.

"But it all worked out; still kept my looks and got a promotion since Horuz died that day…it's not all bad". He said with a sigh, as Rocket really studied the face under the scars.  
"What half of you is Xandarian?" Rocket regretted the words the moment they came out of his mouth, but no one seemed to notice. "My dad, I've never met the bastard, my mum's Kree…and she's a saint". Something Kraglin confirmed as they clicked their bottles.

With the top trumps game pretty much forgotten, Rocket's next words, along with the shiver up his spine that was involuntary…and something he knew he would regret saying died, as the familiar footsteps of Yondu came into the room, and everyone looked up.  
"Will you bitches stop playing that stupid game, missions changed. We go tomorrow. So sober up assholes, crew reports in six hours". Before clicking his fingers at Rocket "And you, follow me".

Rocket pocketed his units quickly and feeling like a child about to be scolded by a parent left the room, as the Ravagers took their empty beer bottles to be refilled by someone later.  
As they walked back to the crew quarters, Yondu walking quickly so Rocket had to keep up with him, which caused the gyros in his legs to creak slightly, the Captain was the first to speak. "You've done impressive work Rocket, your weapons are frankly brilliant, your bombs are perfect and the crew seems to like you…now I know why my boy keeps you around".

Rocket wondered where this was going, and begun to feel slightly worried…had Yondu overheard the conversation about Peter, and was about to kill him. He knew about the arrow he possessed which could do it in a heartbeat.

"Because of this, I'm going to give you a chance to really prove it. Tomorrow I'm putting you in the field…you're joining the mission" the harshness in Yondu's tone made it clear refusal wasn't an option, as Rocket could barely hide his surprise and glee.

"But, this mission is going to be tense, and no one can fuck this up. Ever since the Battle, it's becoming harder for a Ravager to earn an honest living. Tomorrow will keep us flying, and in pay for the next year…it cannot fail".

Even though Rocket didn't know his part in the mission yet, he just nodded and came to the door of Peter's room. "It won't fail, my bomb is perfect". He said, with slight indignation, what caused Yondu to smile with uneven teeth, "You're counting on it". He grinned as he stepped away, as Rocket genius inventor, Guardian, only five years old, almost danced on the spot like a child…tomorrow he was going to steal some shit!

**next chapter, the grand finale xx**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here we go the final chapter, thanks to everyone for the reviews, likes and follows. I love you all **

**Chapter 5**

Rocket woke up the next morning knowing someone having been in his room…and left something behind. As he unfolded the jumpsuit to see the Ravager symbol, now embossed on the chest, as Rocket pulled on the jumpsuit, looked at his reflation in the mirror and finally understood why Peter had never removed the symbol from his own jackets…because he looked awesome.

As he made his way to the Hanger, following the other Ravagers to see Yondu standing over a holo image, with the image of a skyscraper, as he looked around at the assembled crew and discussed the plans and changes in his normally harsh tone.

Everyone digested the information, and it seemed that a few minutes later, the Ravagers with their blasters ,some of Rockets own design were heading out on the M-Ship, Rocket finding himself on Yondu's own ship, his mouth fixed in a straight line.

As they all descended over the planet passing through the atmosphere with ease until they came to the highly dense, city of the Zenn-Lavians colony, on a planet that had been imaginable renamed after planet-forming "Zenlav".  
Rocket felt a sense of unease combined with excitement, as the rest of the M-Ships held back while Yondu pushed forwards until he came to the roof of the building and landed with ease.

"Are you ready?" Yondu asked Rocket as he grabbed the bomb along with his blaster, and headed off the M-Ship, even though any member of the crew could have set it, he was the inventor so knew it better than everyone.  
With expert ease he placed it to the ground, and set the timer, giving him enough time to run to the ship, hell an EMP of this strength could have killed him in a second, as he partially flew back and counted down in his head…and it was beautiful.

The EMP pulse engulfed the building in a flash of red and gold, as he watched all the lights beneath him flicker and cut out, and the second primer hit all the glass beneath his feet cracked, but not breaking as he saw the M-Ship's open their bay doors and the rest of the Ravagers flying out courtesy of their rocket boots…now that was their jobs.

With helmets on, and blasters at the ready the sound was the entry into the building, as Yondu rushed out of his M-Ship and indicating for Rocket, they kicked the door open and both raced down the stairs. As Kraglin's voice came over the intercom.

"We've taken floors five to ten, still claiming ignorance, Authorities on their way, but everything's been knocked out…might take hours and the building on lockdown.

"Fine, take whatever", almost on cue, he could hear the cheers of the Ravager's and the sound of precious stones being lifted and stuffed into bags. "We're on that boss, found the target yet?" "Negative, I'm heading to the fifteenth; there was something off about the Intel…heading in".

Rocket and Yondu turned the corner and came face to face with the guards, and less then three second later, all eight of them were lying dead on the floor, courtesy of Rocket who had fired before Yondu could even had the opportunity.

"Impressive". Yondu could only say as at the end of the room, and more sounds of blaster fire, as Alezduran came in, almost breathlessly.  
"We've found the sick bastard, he's holed up in his office, managed to lock down, and the rest have got the jewels and practically celebrating already".

"Fucking teenagers", Yondu muttered as he gestured for Rocket to follow him, as they leapt down a flight of stairs to the next level of the office, which wasn't an office as they all found, the moment they saw the enormous transparent force field, as all of them took in the sight.

Rocket could practically see the gears turning in Yondu's head at the sight of the young boy aged about eight years old, who currently had a knife to his throat, and bruises to his face, as everyone's eyes narrowed apart from Yondu who just gave Rocket a look as he stepped back.

"So they called in the Ravagers, how typical," said the Zenn-Lavian who looked similar to a Terran, and whose long life granted them certain arrogance, as Yondu's lip just curled.

"Just let the boy go, and there is a chance, you won't die". He warned as the Zenn-Lavian looked like was going to laugh.

"You think you have a chance, to getting this boy back…he's mine now". The edge on the end caused the boy to whimper slightly, tears now running down his face, as Yondu just sneered. "Five seconds, Fennan Radd…or you die".

The man behind the force field, twisted face twisted further, as to prove a point choose that moment, to push the knife into the boy's throat gently causing a small trickle to run down his body, and almost on cue more Ravagers piled into the room as Yondu's body stiffened

"Got it motherfucker". Rocket yelled, as he having sneaked to the small circuit point he had seen in the wall, had tapped into the force field walls, which immediately flicked…and suddenly there was nothing, no barrier, just an asshole holding a child hostage, as with a smile Yondu stepped forward. "Let the boy go."

"Oh please, like I didn't have reinforcements all this time".  
These guys were so similar in their snark that in another life, they could have been friends or frenemies, but in the brief stalemate between the Ravagers and these guards, it was a fucking war…with a child in the middle!

"Tell your Ravagers to drop the weapons, or I'll kill the boy" Fennan Radd warned, as almost reluctantly Yondu raised his hand, indicating the order and Rocket watched all the blasters, his weapons or not hitting the ground. "God, that was easy, too easy. How pathetic" Sneered Fennan Radd, who immediately begun to back away intent on escape, as Yondu took a step forward. "Yeah, but there's one thing you don't know…I've got a fucking Guardian. Rocket, now".

Rocket Raccoon, unseen in all of this, scrambled onto Yondu's shoulder and pulled out the pulsar…ok the name wasn't original, but he hadn't thought of a better one yet, and like all his weapons it unveiled itself in a second, it was bigger by him by a third, but had no recoil.  
"Kid close your eyes."

The child, taking in the sight of all this, and Rocket did as he was told, as with ease, Rocket aimed and fired. It was designed like an Yaka arrow, as beam hit Fennan Radd between the eyes, his face begun to melt, his eyes dripping down his face mixing with the smell of his flesh as it dropped down his body, his mouth opened to reveal a bloody mess. It reminded Rocket of a film Peter had told him about an Ark, which was exactly what he had in mind when designing it.

Even though his upper torso was melting into his stomach, for some reason he seemed to be resisting, even though his brain was nothing more than liquid. This seeped over the boy who still had his eyes closed, as little by little the asshole turned to liquid combined with the blood leaving only his clothes intact, but now worth nothing.

"Bam! Murdered you". Rocket laughed as the rest of the guards took in the sight, as the boy gingerly opened his eyes and looked beneath him. The remains of his captor in pieces on the floor was too much for his hindbrain and Rocket could pretty much see he had had enough of this bullshit and slumped to the floor.

With the boy now on the floor, and pretty much lying down in the remains of Fennan Radd now it was even as the Captain gave the word and the Ravagers unleashed their blasters before the Guards could even react, it felt like seconds, it may have been seconds there was now a floor full of dead bodies, what used to be a person and the unconscious child.

As Yondu turned to Kraglin "Everything achieved" he stated as with the confirmation, Yondu threw his blaster to Alezduran and stepped over to the child, shrugging off his coat along with way, as he dropped to his knees and not even giving a damn if it stained wrapped the unconscious boy gently before picking him up.

"Then let's get out of this shithole".

Within five minutes, even though there was no one to chase them, the Ravagers were back in their M-Ship with Alezduran joining Rocket and Yondu as the Captain finally passed the boy over.

"He's also a field medic" Yondu explained as Rocket at a loss at what to do, joined the hybrid as he was checking the boy over, as he came round took one look at Rocket and passed out again, to Alezduran's amusement. "It's just shock, he'll be fine," he said as Rocket went back to the bridge as the Eclector appeared on view, and Yondu was just finishing sending a message.

"They'll be a Nova Ship meeting us in three hours, so get your shit together. You'll be on it" He said matter of fact, as the bay doors opened and he parked the ship with ease.

"What?" Rocket exclaimed, trying to take in what Yondu had just said.  
"The boy's the son of a Xandarian Senator, was kidnapped ten days ago by the Zenn-Lavians, ever since the Battle of Xander and that stupid peace treaty, they've been trying undermine the Governments, hence the boy.  
Thought they could change the rules…stupid bastards. So their taking him back to Xander and the Guardians will meet you on the way".

As he turned his attention to a small pad, whilst Rocket slid out of the chair and made his way out of the M-Ship, feeling something he hadn't felt in a while, but something he also couldn't name.

"Oh, Rocket?" Yondu called out, after a few seconds causing the Raccoon to turn round.  
"Yeah".  
"Bam! Murdered you, where the hell did that come from?" which caused Rocket to shrug.  
"Just thought of it, thought it sounded awesome."

"Well lose it, it sounds like shit", Yondu said with a small chuckle, as he joined Rocket out of the Hanger the rest of the Ravagers who in their organised chaos sort of way were going through the spoils, whilst Kraglin was beginning the job of sorting it out.

Alezduran was taking the boy to the med bay, until the retrieval, as Rocket since he had no job to do, now it was completed he went back to Peter's room and pulled off his jumpsuit to replace it with a non-symbol one.

It felt strange, to be given the symbol and suddenly lose it, as realizing he had nothing to take from the room aside from his collection of units, he took a shower finally seeing his filthy he really was and after a short while left the room.

The rest were either in the mess hall or sorting out the items, as he heard a hail over the tannoy for his presence in the Captain Office, even though he had only gone to the bridge a few times and these were brief he knew where it was, and he also knew calling it an office was kind. It was more of a dumping ground and planning room, as he stepped onto the bridge, with Donetell on one of the chairs, and gave him a quick wave as the door slid open as if aware of his presence.

Even though it was a shithole of an office, it did afford a view of the stars which currently had Yondu standing up and looking out of, perhaps charting the next course in his head.

"The ship will be here soon, do you have everything?"  
Rocket could only shrug, feeling very confused and said with hesitation. "I left the jumpsuits in the room…didn't know what to do with them". As Yondu without turning round, passed the Raccoon a beer which he ripped open, and consumed the contents greedily, which caused Yondu to just grin.

"Just like the boy". He muttered more to himself, as he cracked open his own bottle then grew more serious. "You've done great work here Rocket…which is why I won't ask you to leave the Guardians, but if you do, you can come here". Rocket took in the words and was just stunned.

"You're offering me a job?"

"Hell, I could use you on the crew, you work hard, and let's face it, I know what you could have said to Alezduran…and you didn't. I appreciate that".  
Rocket knowing everything he could have said to the hybrid, but didn't since it wasn't confirmed until this moment, felt something small die within him. He could have stayed, realizing deep down he wanted too.

But Rocket knew himself, he wasn't capable of keeping his mouth shut, in less than a week it would be playing on his mind, then he knew the truth could piss off everyone…especially Yondu.

"I'll stay with them, if that ok". Rocket finally said rationalising he was missing all of them, especially Groot, even though the small part of him that likes having that arrest record before it was whipped clean pushed its way forward.  
"Thought you'd say that". Yondu grinned, showing there was no hard feeling between the pair, as he pulled out a unit stick and handed it to Rocket. "But here's your fee for the work and rescue."

Rocket took the unit stick, and almost threw up the beer at the amount. "A Hundred Thousand Units!" He gasped, not understanding the amount.

"Fuck it; you're a freelancer…and those weapons. Oh, I'm going to be happy for a while". Yondu just smirked as something occurred to Rocket.  
"What about Peter? If I did stay and he wanted to come back, what about his room?" It was a childish request, but Rocket liked the room, as Yondu just laughed.

"Fucking stars, ok if Peter comes back, I'll put in a bunk or something". He claimed, as finally coming to an understanding they clicked their glasses, as Kraglin's voice came through telling him the Nova Ship could be there soo

Rocket said goodbye to the crew quickly, and noticed how some of the young ones looked sad, as he promised to keep in touch, especially to Donatell who had taken Rocket's advice on board and was working on Blaster repair as he was leaving.

Kraglin, being Kraglin liked to keep things simple and gave him a casual wave as he walked with Alezduran who was carrying the sleeping boy who he learned was called Surone, and Rocket suddenly felt awkward

"Well give me best to Peter, I do miss him," He said, as Rocket just nodded. "Yeah…this place wasn't like I imagined" he confessed finally as Alezduran just nodded. "Well, Yondu has a thing for orphans, slaves, and those who don't fit in".

Yondu was waiting in the Hanger for the trio albeit one still asleep, as a pretty woman with dark hair and who looked in her earliest thirties stepped out, introducing herself as Corpsman Cheri Sa'kura, as Yondu for some reason even though he didn't explain to anyone just grinned as a second Corpsman came out to take the boy.

After a few papers to sign, that was it. Rocket had to go on the ship as he felt his feet dragging somewhat, but he did as he was ordered almost reluctantly, as the world was changed from the grime to a pristine white light.

"Thanks, Yondu". He suddenly said, as he just nodded, back in Captain Mode, something he couldn't drop in the presence of the Nova Corps, as the ship slid out into deep space and that was it.

"I'm going to miss that rodent," Alezduran said after a few seconds which earned him the reply.

"You sentimental bastard, get this place sorted out".  
Leaving the Hanger to the second mate, Yondu made his way back to his office and opened a hail to Peter, as his sons face dropped into view.

"So how did it go?" Peter had that impish grin on his face, which said more than he ever did. As Yondu cracked open a bottle.

"Not bad, takes orders, never tried to contact you after I lied my ass off and said he couldn't…reminds me of someone I know. Even offered him a job…too good to be wasted on you assholes" He claimed as he took a swig from his bottle, and whipped his mouth as Peter just nodded.

"Thought that would be the case…but he's my crew now".

"Look you sod, we've had this conversation, already. Just give me what you owe me, and call me in a few days". Stated Yondu, as Peter still with that dickish look on his face forwarded a copy of the file, "See you later…dad".

With a wave of his hand, Yondu killed the screen as the sounds of "Awesome mixtape two" was finally sent over and the sounds of a song called "The Great Pretender" came over, as Yondu relaxed.

Boy had finally opened the gift from his mother, as he listened to the lyrics and knew he was going to enjoy this one. And deep down couldn't wait to see the Raccoon again

The end

**Ok I know I laid down a connection with my oc and Rocket which I couldn't explore right now. But I will eventually and it will be **


End file.
